Talk:Dinosaur
Overpowered? Is it just me or do these creatures seem a little... overpowered? They have obscene damage dealing, Twisting Jaws is just unfair, and they come in enormous groups.. --Shadowcrest 23:59, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Not to mention that most, particularly raptors, know no fear. Mechasoupx 00:19, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::The 2 groups that are the biggest pain IMO are the Earth Ele's and the Blood Spike Necros. Both groups definately press your patience and your monks. Earth eles just deal crazy damage and with their enchantments are a pain to kill... the Necro's blood spike you horribly, and its very hard to protect against that. Twisting Jaws is extremely unfair that the damage is life stealing... so my monk gets ganked by 2 of them and dies on the spot -_- Sk8 00:21, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::The raptors are easy. The bloodspikers, the eles and the dervs are a pain in the back. They always spike Olias, leaving me with 10 unfriendly minions. >_> --Venelix 00:57, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Great Beasts? Any relation between these and the "great beasts" category monsters in Nightfall? Doubtful. No way to test that I know of. No mod of GreatbeastSlaying. PossessedLinebeck 18:21, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Just a question. Okay, EoTN has been out for ages now, updates have come and gone, has any other non-dungeon groups of enemies surpassed this group, as a whole, in terms of most annoying? I still remember how much I hated the entire "dinosaur" area first time going through EotN. T-rexes hitting like mack trucks, feros hitting like plain trucks but spreading it out and hitting multiple heros/hench at once, angorodons and their massive, nearly impossible to defend against life stealing and deceptive mob size(oh look, a lone ango, I can handle it, hey wait, where did these other 3 come from?), packs of 5-6 raptors with their extreme resistance to physical damage(really sucked vs a ranger who wasn't expecting it) jumping you while fighting something else(like that ango that you only thought was alone and his 3 buddies), incredibly durable and resilient ceratodons blasting your hench and heros with huge aoe, big life stealing instant cast deep wound...it was like a nightmare going through there the first time, and it's STILL one of the areas I most hate going through. DKS01 11:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I seem to remember that because of the large (and seemly random) patrol zones, that you'd bump into one group, and another would come charging towards you, and if you weren't careful, you'd wipe ' Talk' 11:20, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Exploding Fangs of DOOM got nerfed, luckily; I think it has a 2 sec cast now, could be 1 sec too. Still, the seemingly random patrols (they just have massive patrol routes) coupled with the stupid damage they can deal, they're the worst thought out enemies in GW. Still hate them. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:27, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::It's now 1 sec cast. Still annoying as all hell though if you got 3 or 4 dinos all deciding to use it on the same target. Sure, your interrupter may catch 1 or 2, but there's still 1-2 that's likely going to get through. And aye, the massive patrol routes don't make things fun either, nor do the scattered mob technique the angorodons favor.